Mind Games with a Twist
by YeIIow Diamond
Summary: Drakken decides to upgrade the Mind Switch Machine and the Cloning Machine in order to execute his newest plan yet in stopping Kim Possible from thwarting his plans. Of course, like most of his schemes, they tend to backfire quite often.
1. Chapter 1

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

While it was quite sunny outside, the interior of the lab was quite the opposite. Dim lighting, an extremely quiet atmosphere...there was also the consistent sound of sparks flying, a hammer hitting a metal nail, and the smell of WD-40.

All of this went unnoticed by Shego, who sat next to a rather large table, a lamp situated on it as she lazily rested both legs on said table, browsing through her smartphone. Her boss, on the other hand, seemed to be nearly jumpy with energy as he appeared to run from one direction of the lab to the other, with the sound of machine tinkering during the breaks in between.

And that was saying a lot in regards to Drakken's stamina. The lab was _huge_. As in it was as big as a standard house in Middleton. And that wasn't even counting the rest of the building. The lab was filled to capacity with schematics, both incomplete and finished inventions, and a surplus of spare parts lying around. However, in all of the chaos, there managed to be spotless space in the hallways and the center of the room. Even with all of the stuff lying around the lab, Drakken was still conscious of keeping the place from being a fire hazard.

Shego again heard a loud clang, briefly distracting her from her reading of a particularly juicy article. She hadn't bothered to look up as she had paused in her scrolling, but continued to read after a few seconds passed.

Another clang sounded, actually forcing Shego to flinch. It was loud enough for the vibration to reach her ears and she frowned. She blinked once, a bit miffed at having to look up.

There Drakken was, hammering away on one of his mechanical doohickeys. From her position at the table, she couldn't get a good look at the machine, not that she really cared to. But the noise was really starting to grate on her nerves. So she spoke up, even if just to quiet the place down for a couple of seconds.

"Alright, Dr. D, the heck are you building this time?" She asked with a slightly raised voice, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. She pocketed her phone, figuring that Drakken was going to go on an extended monologue. No need to have her phone draining battery.

The scientist was kneeling on a slightly raised platform as he was holding something unseen, his elbow moving up and down as if he was using a wrench. Huge papers with schematics lie strewn about around him and scattered pencils and pens were also laying about carelessly near him along with a toolbox to his side.

"Not now, Shego," he dismissed, not having paused in his work. "My invention is almost complete, I cannot afford distractions...AHA!" he shouted suddenly in approval, grabbing another item out of the toolbox to his right.

Shego raised an eyebrow. When did he refuse the chance to gloat?

"Kay, now you've got me curious," Shego replied, not sounding offended at Drakken's response. She removed her legs from the table and stood up to make her way near Drakken's back.

"Wait a minute," Shego muttered in uncertainty after now seeing the machine. It looked like a giant pod with a door attached to it. Across the room, was a large table, that Drakken and Shego were near that was connected to the pod by extended wires and tubes.

Shego patted herself down and looked every which way. No hair out of place, no small cuts or bruises...

"Drakken, is this what I think it is?" she asked slowly after returning her gaze to the machine, a hidden threat in her words.

The doctor finally stopped working, turning his head at the mention of his full name. Usually when she said his whole name, especially without the doctorial prefix, she was upset about something.

"What is it Shego? I'm a little busy here..."

"This isn't one of your little cloning machines, _is it_?" she demanded, folding her arms impatiently. Drakken didn't seem at all worried, but rather smirked instead.

"Why yes, it is! New and improved to be exact!" he laughed briefly before reaching for the wrench he'd placed on the ground.

"Seriously, did you run out of whacky ideas. Cloning is one of your biggest failures," she reminded him, causing his to growl in that somewhat whiny tone of his that she was familiar with.

"There were just small glitches I've overlooked last time, is all!" he said a bit too impatiently, making his retort sound childish. Shego shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Right," she drawled. "And the clones weren't meant to have the intelligence of a wild animal, or even worse, their weakness being _doused with soda_ ," she clearly enunciated the last of her sentence.

"As I said before, glitches," Drakken shrugged, his hands folded behind his back.

Shego watched him for a short time and a bead of sweat began to collect above his unibrow.

"You didn't get a hold a of my DNA did you?" she suddenly asked, tilting her head questioningly with that unsettling stare of hers.

Drakken cleared his throat. "Of course not!" he managed to reply without stuttering. "You've already told me in so many words how opposed to cloning you are."

Impressed that he actually remembered, she paused before settling on saying "Good."

"But you still never told me _why_ you hate cloning! Just imagine, if there were two of you against Kim Possible-"

"Dr. D." she interrupted, pronouncing each syllable clearly. "I don't care who you clone, as long as it's _not. me_ ," she said, pointing a finger at the man. Drakken merely scowled before relenting. "Fine, fine. No Shego clones..." he mumbled under his breath, making an expression synonymous with a pout.

"See, now was that so hard?" she asked with a smile.

Quite annoyed with Shego's audacious attitude, he stated aloud, "Anyway!"

"I have finally removed the error in code that caused the clones to destabilize when in contact with carbonated beverages-"

"And cue villainous monologue," Shego muttered in uninterest, but didn't move from her spot to at least humor him.

"And while using this machine along with my _other_ upgraded invention," he continued, sweeping his arm in an overdramatic gesture. "The Mind Switch machine will switch Kim Possible's mind into a henchman's," his grin grew wide as he revealed the final part of his plan.

"And the best part of all is that there will be no change in the voices!" He began to laugh uncontrollably before Shego cut him off _again_.

"I still don't see what the cloning has to do with anything?"

"I was _getting_ to that Shego!" he shot back in annoyance, causing Shego to frown in irritation. "I will clone Kim Possible and she will do unspeakably evil actions to ruin the original's reputation!"

Shego raised an eyebrow. His plan was actually kind of well thought out if not a bit overly complex-

"Like shoplifting! Or Jaywalking!"

Shego slid a hand down her face. The guy never changes, she reflected with a groan.

* * *

A/N: _Please give reviews and feedback. Dr. D's plan is of course going to backfire._


	2. Chapter 2

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ron, I'm telling you, this place is fine," Kim assured, waving her hand once in a dismissive gesture, as if to wave away the worries of the teen seated across from her.

"Yeah, but we both know this is one of _my_ favorite eating spots," he argued with a shrug. Kim rolled her eyes at his insistence, but he continued nonetheless. "Besides," he stated, resting his arms on the large red table, his half eaten Naco sitting in front of him. Rufus was the culprit, laying flat on his back and resting while he waited for some of the food to digest. "All the time we've hung out, it's been pretty much where I wanted to go."

Ron took a deep breath as if to brace himself for his next words. "So even if we were to just hang out at I dunno, Club Banana or something-"

Rufus took the moment to blow a raspberry as if disapproving of the whole idea.

"At least every other week or something," Ron amended with an apologetic shrug to his mole rat companion. Rufus returned a shrug of his own, saying something along the lines of "Meh."

"That's very thoughtful, Ron," Kim complimented with a single nod. "But really, it's no big. But I'll think about it."

Ron smiled gratefully. Before he could add anything else a familiar 4-tone beep sounded from Kim's pocket. With practiced ease, she removed the Kimmunicator with a flourish, the call already answered.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Ron chose the moment to tap her plate, which she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. Ron didn't waste any time grabbing her Naco and placing it on his own plate.

The young man on the screen took a sip of his soda, almost out of place amongst the amount of computer monitors surrounding Wade.

"Drakken's making some weird movements. Thought you might want to know he's active in Middleton right now," he explained, taking another sip from his cup.

"What's Drakken possibly got planned here in Middleton?" Stoppable asked aloud, not directly addressing either Kim or the tech genius.

"Good question. I dunno, but it probably isn't good. The city might be in danger and I wouldn't take any chances."

"Point," Kim agreed. "So where is he now?" At Kim's inquiry, Wade began typing at a furious pace, seeming to focus in on two specific monitors. He looked back at Kim.

"I managed to track down a trail of digital purchases that seem to match Drakken's MO."

The screen blanked out for only a split second before it was replaced by a high resolution map with tron-like grid lines. A pulsating dot situated just off center denoted Drakken's triangulated position. Kim recognized the area as an industrial sector of the city.

"Looks like he's operating out of a warehouse," she said aloud, mostly for Ron's benefit, so he wouldn't be left out of the loop.

"At least we won't have to worry about being home late this time. We might even get back before 11," he grinned in approval of their good fortune. During the three's dialogue, Kim's still untouched Naco was suddenly repossessed by Rufus, who's face was already stuffed with chunks of processed Mexican food.

"I guess we should be okay on the ride thing. We can just take a taxi up there," Kim announced, returning her attention to the team's tech guru. Wade nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. Just hit me up if you guys need anything!"

"Definitely," Kim nodded. The screen blanked out as Wade patched out.

"Finally, no speedboats or dangerous helicopter ride this time," Ron whooped before turning his attention to his Mole Rat friend, already having forgotten he was going to eat Kim's Naco. "Let's go Rufus!" he cheered, holding his hands out as if preparing to catch a football. His companion made a noise reminiscent of a chuckle before launching into his palms and subsequently dropped into the safety of the blonde's pocket.

Kim shook her head in mute amusement as they exited the store and headed to a busier intersection to hail a cab.

It wasn't long until they managed to flag down a cab to head towards the center of the city. As their luck would have it, the taxi's driver happened to be someone Kim helped out not too long ago. Their driver was a young man with dark hair who was wearing a black jacket and jeans. He repositioned the shades that lie propped over his forehead.

"Thanks for the free ride, Chris. Much appreciated," Kim spoke up from her seat at the back. Ron was seated next to her, his elbow propped on the window. Sam nodded his head once.

"It's the least I can do after you helped chase down that car thief," he replied with a smile. "I still have my job because of you. Heck, I should be the one thanking _you_."

"No big! Anyone could have thought to repurposed the engine to catch the guy," she replied with a shrug. Ron shook his head, a small smile betraying his mirth.

"Who knew you could emergency install Nitros into a Taxi?" Ron asked rhetorically, continuing to be impressed by Kim's pool of talent.

"We're here," Sam spoke up, turning the ignition to set his Car to neutral. Kim and Ron filed out of the backseat and the redhead offered another thanks.

"Anytime guys," he mock saluted, before pulling off the driveway and back into traffic.

Kim immediately began to examine the large warehouse in front of them while Ron opted to study their surroundings. The warehouse was isolated from any other building. The storefronts and offices were across the street from the large structure, which seemed to be made of a off-red colored brick with brown roofing.

"No Bueno Nacho to be found anywhere," Ron spoke up morosely. There went his intent to grab a Naco on the way back home. The usual spot would be closed by the time they neared it.

"Head in the game, Ron," Kim lightly scolded, beginning to walk forward into the Warehouse entrance.

"Right, right," he quickly agreed. "Don't worry, KP, I got this," he stated confidently, making sure to stay near the redhead as they headed deeper into the warehouse. Rufus chose that moment to peek his head out of Ron's pocket, acting as an extra pair of watchful eyes.

As they continued their steady trek into the unlit building, their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"I think I see a scaffolding, but nothing suspect," Kim kept her voice low, turning her head slightly to face Ron.

"Any idea why they'd have a lair in the middle of town?" the boy asked. Rufus shrugged commenting with a "Nuh-uh."

"You're about to find out!" sounded a sultry voice a small distance away. The telltale sound of igniting flames drew the three's attention upward. A figure leaped from the scaffolding's rather impressive height with ease. Her hands were already coated in the wisp-like plasma as she landed into a forward roll and already on her feet in a ready stance. The entirety of the room was suddenly bathed in light from the huge industrial lamps above them. Kim and Ron were temporarily forced to shield their eyes and Rufus sounded a complaint before stuffing himself back into his owner's pocket.

Now that the warehouse's interior was clearly visible, a large platform could be seen just off to the right side of the scaffolding.

There stood Dr. Drakken in all his evil glory, rubbing his hands in anticipation. An overly large device was situated behind him, a contraption of odd design that dwarfed even Drakken's rather above average height. The contraption's cannon was aimed directly at the superhero duo.

"Kim Possible!" The evil genius greeted with a triumphant smirk. "And-," Drakken's face fell as he struggled to remember something. "Er..."

Ron resisted the urge to facepalm. Doing that now would leave an opening for Shego, instead he opted to speak. "C'mon, Doc! Your name's probably harder to remember than mine!"

Drakken still did not show any signs of recognition and instead turned his attention to his assistant. "Shego! Do not allow Possible nor the buffoon too get to close to the device! I still need some time-"

"Why didn't you test how long this would take when we _didn't_ have two upstarts trying to stop us?" Shego demanded, wishing she could glare through the back of her head and at her boss.

"Now, now, Shego. Now's not the time to worry about hindsight..."

Shego exhaled through her nose, amazed at Drakken's aloofness right before a fight. It bordered dangerously close to idiocy.

Kim nodded almost imperceptibly to Ron, who discreetly began to head toward Drakken and his machine.

"I'm surprised you still work for him if you get so annoyed quickly," the teen hero spoke up, not taking her eyes off of Shego. The two slowly began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the tiniest of slip-ups.

"What can I say," Shego replied almost unthinkingly with a small smile. "His goofiness is kind of charming."

Kim simply made a face, a bit put off by the fact that Shego didn't take offense to her statement like she expected her to. "Ok..." she trailed off a bit. "Totally didn't need to know that."

Shego seemed to realize what she just said, her brows angling downward in that familiar scowl. "S-shut up! You didn't hear anything!"

"Not making any promises!" Kim couldn't resist teasing.

The taller woman growled quietly and made the first move, swinging her left arm as if pitching a baseball. Green tinted plasma launched from her hand, speedballing toward Kim, who dived to the right to avoid the dangerously hot matter. Another plasma missle came careening toward her and she forced herself into a reverse handspring, the ball of energy sailing harmlessly past her.

"Why don't you quit flipping around like a coward and face me!" the pale woman challenged with a knowing smile.

Landing quickly on her feet, Kim rolled her eyes with her arms outstretched to keep balance from the initial landing. "Says the one who's hands are on fire!"

The pale woman scoffed, dismissing her logic and charged again at the teen hero.

Kim and Shego's fights usually ended up with Kim winning, but not because of sheer strength. Shego excelled in that particular trait in spades. No, the villainess was much stronger than Kim. What Shego excelled at in strength, Kim was slightly more agile and quick. That, and Kim was pretty talented in angering Shego to the point she would get unfocused.

So Kim was a little surprised to find that she wasn't getting Shego angry enough to mess up.

Possible leaped backward to avoid a downward swipe from Shego's open palm, her Tiger Style Kung Fu along with plasma a deadly combination.

While Kim tried to figure a way to outsmart Shego, Ron just reached the top of the scaffolding, not yet noticed by Dr. Drakken. Keeping his head low and not having yet climbed up from the side, he assessed his options on what to do next. He knew he'd have to be quick before Drakken was finished with whatever he was doing.

"Hmhmhm..." Drakken couldn't help but chuckle. His plan was coming along nicely. He had just completed the strings of coded needed to activate the next phase of his "Neutralize Kim Possible and Ruin her Reputation Plan." The Title of course was still in progress. Eventually he'd have one that rolled off the tongue a little better. With a lopsided smile that promised nothing but mischief, he procured a remote from his pocket and turned the dial. Once he hits the big red button under the dial, the machine behind him would trap Kim possible for the next phase. Unbeknownst to him, a naked mole rat scampered up from his blind spot along the scaffolding and charged toward him.

He didn't notice the little rodent until it had already began to scale his leg.

"What the!?" Dr. D nearly shouted, shaking his leg comically in a futile attempt to throw the thing. "Nggh! Get off me!" he ordered, but the rodent seemed to make a laughing sound before reaching his arm holding the remote, and bit at his gloved finger.

The glove protected his hand for the most part, but it still stung! With a yelp credited more to surprise than actual pain, he swung his arm upward on reflex, dropping both the remote and Rufus.

"Whee! Hoo-Yah!" Rufus cheered, free falling through the air. Ron chose the moment to pivot upwards to roll his body onto the scaffolding ledge, catching Rufus in his hands in the process.

"Good job, Rufus!" Ron congratulated, his mole rat companion giving him a thumbs up.

Closer to the center of the platform, Drakken scowled in annoyance and rubbed his bit hand with the other. "Nyeh...I was wondering where the buffoon had ran off to," he stated rhetorically.

"And it's about time for your plan to fail, Dr. Drakken! Just make it easy for us and point out the self-destruct button, please?"

Drakken only grinned in response. "But my plan is only just beginning! You see, er..." His expression took on a contemplative air, as he struggled to remember the young man's name. Ron did facepalm this time.

"Er, anyway!" Drakken continued. "I have foreseen that you'd try to stop my ingenious plan!" he laughed, pulling _another_ remote from his pocket. Not wasting time, he pressed the big red button on _this_ remote, which activated the machine behind him. It suddenly drowned out any other noise in the room, pausing the fight between Kim and Shego. A large cyan colored beam shot out from the cannon like device, entrapping Ron in a bubble.

"Ron!" Kim shouted in concern. Shego groaned though.

"Really? A bubble?"

Drakken ignored Shego's disbelieving comment and pressed another button on the remote, situated on it's side. A golf-ball sized sphere dropped from the ceiling, suddenly expanding into a net, dropping right on top of Kim, forcing her to fall forward.

"Ouch..." she mumbled, the fall having knocked the wind out of her.

"Aw man, this tanks!" Ron complained, seeing that his hope of rescue had just gotten captured as well.

Several seconds had passed and Shego pinched her nose in frustration. "DRAKKEN!"

"What!?" he demanded, his posture straight with his hands folded behind him.

" _Why_ are you just standing there? Get to the last part of your _genius_ plan already!"

Drakken took a deep breath, seemingly unfazed by Shego's burst of anger.

"Easy Shego, I must bask in the success of capturing my arch nemesis and the buffoon!" he calmly replied, his eyes closed.

"Hey!" Ron called out, offended. Drakken had called him a buffoon at least three times within ten minutes!

"Ugh..." Shego moaned tiredly, resting a hand on her hip. Dr. D could just be so...so infuriating sometimes!

"Now for my final step!" he began. He frowned at overhearing Shego's "Finally!"

His smile returned to him once he pressed a third button on his remote, allowing two trap doors to open on the ground, from which two other inventions elevated from the floor, merely feet away from Shego and the tangled Kim. His face just screamed 'Victory!' as he began to launch into his villainous monologue.

"Now Kim possible, you will-"

"Yeah. Dr. D, why don't you go into chatterbox mode _after_ you finish the last bit of this operation?" Shego interrupted, making Drakken pout at the mention of chatterbox.

"You could have asked _nicely_ , Shego!" Drakken shot back.

"Can you _please_ just get this over with?" Shego amended, complete with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

As Drakken and Shego had their spat, Kim managed, with the little space she had, to grab a gadget from her pocket, a glue bomb in the form of lipstick. Because of the net, she couldn't quite get a comfortable angle in which to aim precisely, but Shego was close enough where she could catch her with it. Shego still had her back turned when Kim activated the lipstick, holding it above her and behind her back in a way that an athlete wouldn't be able to pull off.

Unfortunately, Shego seemed to be on her A-game today. A split second after the _PWOOF_ sound signifying the pinkish glue missle shooting through an opening in the net large enough for it to fit through, the woman in green sidestepped.

Yes, sidestepped. She didn't even look behind herself first.

Shego then turned around to see Kim dropping a small lipstick shaped device, her arms having given out from holding it at an uncomfortable angle for so long. She was about to laugh in Kim's face but was interrupted by a shocked yell from Dr. D.

Drakken was shaking the remote wildly, as sparks flew from it. Easily visible along the side of the remote was the quickly drying pink glue, already having begun to encrust.

"Shego! The machines are malfunctioning! You're too close to them!" he warned, struggling to stop the remote from shorting out completely.

"Wait, what?" Shego asked in confusion. Either way, she was about to step away from the two contraptions when one of the machines exploded, the smoke enveloping both Kim and Shego.

"GAH!" Drakken and Ron both screamed in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim squinted her eyes before shutting them and rubbed her temple. She groaned, her left side stinging a little bit and a little sore. She might have a bruised rib, she reflected sourly. Attempting to stand, she realized that she was no longer entrapped by the net and could move freely. She concluded that the explosion must have weakened the net somehow. She attempted again to open her eyes but was assaulted with a coughing fit. All she could see was smoke and dust particles which were making it hard to keep her eyes open. This blocked out any light from reaching her so she couldn't see in front of herself. Waving her right arm horizontally, she did her best to will the smoke away while taking care not to bump into anything. She covered her mouth with her left hand and continued walking before feeling the air clear up.

"Ugh...feel like I'washit by a'truck..." she mumbled, her speech somewhat slurred. Strangely, her voice felt a bit alien, but she chalked it down to still feeling a bit shocked from the explosion.

"Shego!" a voice called. By the sound of it, it seemed as though the source of the voice was steadily drawing near. For some reason though, the footfalls seemed to stop at her feet.

Black boots.

Wait, black boots?

"Drakken?" Kim asked uncertainly, her voice still strange to her own ears.

"Yes. This is our chance to get out of here. We should probably lay low for a few days..." Drakken replied, beginning to ramble. "I tried to tell you the machine was going critical...Nggh...I hope you don't get violent after this..."

"But I-" Kim's response was cut short by the sound of yelling and shouting. Even Drakken turned his head to see what the commotion was about. Kim finally spotted Ron catching up to Dr. Drakken and trying his best to look through the thinning blanket of smoke.

"Ron!" she called to him and the blond jerked his head in her direction in mute surprise.

Why was he looking at her like that?

The sounds picked up in volume and suddenly Shego came flying out of the smoke cloud with a grunt, growling in response to some injury inflicted from the fall. She shook her head roughly, causing her hair to wave wildly as she slowly stood up and idly dusted off dirt from her bi-colored uniform.

Ron and Drakken were struggling to pick their jaws off the floor.

" _TWO_ Shegos!?" Kim heard them shout simultaneously. Possible's vision began to clear up, and her first thought was that Ron seemed somewhat shorter than she remembered. And what was that about _two_ Shegos?

And then Kim jumped out of the smoke, her mission uniform layered in dust as well.

"Wha..." Kim trailed off, not exactly sure she was sane at the moment. How was she right there if she was standing right here. If _that_ was Kim, who was _she_?

She was almost afraid to look down. But she did anyway.

She instantly regretted it.

The next few minutes were quite confusing to Ron and Drakken. The first Shego to exit the smoke cloud wwas disoriented. That wasn't the surprising part. The two machines did blow up, after all. What happened next was what threw them for a loop. A second Shego exited the smoke cloud, then Kim. Then Kim attacked the second Shego and the second Shego attacked Kim and...

"Drakken..?" Ron asked uncertainly. Neither Stoppable or the mad scientist so much as looked at each other, their gazes focused on the two Shegos and Kim Possible.

"Yes, buffoon?" Drakken replied conversationally, as if they were speaking of the weather. They both stood stock still, their hands at their sides, trying to rationalize what they were witnessing.

"Down for a temporary cease-fire?" the younger man questioned.

"Indeed."

The same thing occupied their minds. They needed to find out how to reverse whatever... _this_...was.

While Ron and Drakken called the temporary truce and attempted to figure out a solution, Kim was still trying to make heads or tails of what was even happening. Why was she looking at herself as another person? Why did she look like...like...Shego!?

"This is _so_ the drama," Kim scowled, a bit unnerved that as she spoke, the voice that came out was Shego's. She would have assumed at this point that she had switched bodies with Shego, but the look alike mercenary fighting her body was confusing her. Deciding that the next step would be to cease the fighting and to figure something out, she began to run towards the two women. Besides, body switching wasn't exactly a new experience for her, even though it was chalked down as something she'd never want to repeat. Ever.

"Hey! Stop fighting! Something's wrong here!" she shouted, again with Shego's voice. Both the other Shego and _her_ turned to look at her, surprise etched on their face.

"Ugh! I told Drakken no clones!" Shego and the Kim look-alike both shouted simultaneously.

"What!? _You're_ the clone!" Kim's imposter seethed, a gloved finger pointed at Shego. The older woman seemed offended, smacking the younger one's hand away. "Me, a clone!? First off, you're not Shego, I am, pumpkin!"

Kim's doppleganger made a very un-Kim-like growl of anger before leaping at Shego.

"I said stop!" Kim reiterated, jumping into the fray. As she neared them, she noticed the redhead using Tiger Style Kung Fu, making aggressive sweeping gestures with her hands postured like claws. Kim didn't know Tiger Style Kung Fu, but she did know someone who did.

"Shego!?" Kim half-shouted in surprise, although she somewhat felt she shouldn't be shocked. The other Shego, the one that seemed to be in her correct body, thrust her foot out, catching the redhead by surprise, knocking her backward a few feet as she slid on the ground. She grunted as stood up, dusting off the dirt on her cargo pants.

"Glad you...finally caught on, Kimmie," she uttered sarcastically, pausing for breath. With Kim's own voice. Shego's pet name coming from her own voice sounded disturbing, but she ignored it for the moment. The other Shego balled her left fist and raised it threateningly, plasma whooshing to life around it like a lighter being set off.

"But if you're Shego, then who's she?" Kim asked, backing off a bit to stand next to the Shego occupying her body. As long as their bodies were switched, they'd have to stick together. Shego seemed to have the same idea, as she hadn't made a move to attack her.

"WAIT! Stop, stop, stop!" came an authoritative voice off to the side. All three women paused to look at the source of the disturbance. Drakken flailed his arms wildly to get their attention. Ron trailed right behind him, holding a scratched up looking helmet that might have been connected to the mind switch machine moments ago.

"I can fix this!" Drakken announced, his nervous visage not completely agreeing with the statement. The two identical women and the redhead watched him questioningly. The scientist made a show of clearing his throat, a bit unnerved by the sight of _two_ women who could burn him with a thought.

"We simply use the machine to switch you two back, Shego, er, Possible, uh..." Drakken trailed off, confused as to who was who.

"I'm Kim," one of the Shego's clarified, pointing at herself.

"...Right," Drakken acknowledged. "All it will take is a couple of minutes. The buffoon and I have agreed to-"

"Dr. Drakken. Stoppable. It's Stoppable, bro!"

The blue man ignored him as he concluded his explanation. Ron made a show of rolling his eyes.

"Thank goodness," Kim uttered in obvious relief, followed by a sneer from the current occupant of her body. "Ugh, don't ever say that again!"

"Actually, I have a better idea!" The other Shego spoke up, Kim and her rival having momentarily forgotten about her. She was holding some sort of rocket launcher, pointing it at both Shego and Kim. The both of them quickly raised their arms in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Shego! What are you doing!?" Drakken demanded, raising his arms in a placating gesture, hoping to diffuse the sudden tension.

"Taking out two birds with one stone, that's what," the clone shot back, aiming down the sight of the weapon. "I get rid of Kim Possible _and_ my competition," she declared.

"Hey, hey! We figure out something! No need to get drastic," Ron attempted.

"Take another step, sidekick, and you'll be getting scraped off the floor," she calmly stated. Ron made a face, not daring to call her bluff.

The clone sucked her teeth with a sneer. "Good guys are idiots," she said, pulling the trigger.

Both Shego and Kim gasped, but before the trigger was pulled, Ron had sprinted towards their would be killer, knocking the weapon out of her hands. The missle went wide, and gave both girls just enough a window of time to dive to either side. The rocket exploded, it's shockwave propelling Kim, Shego, and Ron in three different directions. Shego's clone managed to avoid the weapon's radius. She'd already retreated far enough away, pulling Drakken along with her and called the hover vehicle to them with a set of car key's she'd thrifted from the scientist's pockets. She grabbed Drakken by his coat collar, tossing him into the driver's seat, before she leaped into the passenger seat, lazily tossing the keys to him.

"Let's get going," she stated as Drakken struggled to not drop the keys.

"Shego, please calm down! I've told you I have a solution to fix this!" Drakken scolded, a bit put off by Shego's over-aggressiveness, even if she _was_ a clone.

The glare that she gave him almost made his words die in his mouth. Drakken was rather proud of being able to withstand Shego's cold stares, but something about this one was rather _off._ Unhinged was probably the word he was looking for. Despite himself he sunk in his chair a bit.

"Just imagine, two Shegos! You'd be invincible!" he quickly said. The woman raised an eyebrow, and the doc took that as his cue to continue.

"I'll just work on a way to reverse the process and-"

"Reverse? So you could get _rid_ of me!?"

Oops.

"Did I say _reverse_?" Drakken questioned innocently, sinking farther into the chair. The green clad woman raised a balled fist, and green flame burst to life around it. The scientist could nearly feel the heat of the plasma licking at his face.

"Start driving!" She commanded, and Drakken kicked the vehicle into gear, quickly glancing at the _real_ Shego still on the ground with a somewhat melancholy expression on his face. As the duo disappeared through the open warehouse garage and into the skies of Middleton, Shego frowned, the intense look a bit strange to see on Kim's face.

Ron slowly walked up to them, glancing between the two girls.

"Did Drakken just get kidnapped..?"


	4. Chapter 4

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Extremely nervous was an understatement for him right now. The whole situation was _wrong._ Sure, Shego's tried to injure him on _multiple_ occasions. But it was very likely he'd done something to warrant the attempted assaulted by his not so friendly assistant. This clone of hers was probably more intimidating than the template she was replicated from. He struggled not to, but he ended up glancing to his side several times, as if hoping this was the Shego he'd been working with all these years, and that the past hour was just a bad dream.

Probably wasn't a dream, Drakken figured. Shego appeared to be angrily staring forward, her arms folded imperiously.

"Er..." Drakken began awkwardly. "What do I _call_ you?" he asked mostly for the sake of conversation.

"You know, that's a good question," his passenger replied. She was looking at nothing at particular with a calculating expression on her face. "Maybe a name that's the same, but different," she considered, lazily resting her right arm over the door frame.

"Oh! Why don't you just add an 'h' at the end?" she asked as abruptly as the idea came to her, turning her head to look at him. Drakken simply grunted in acknowledgement so she wouldn't assume he was ignoring her. Besides, he didn't know what an appropriate response to such a question would be.

Thankfully, before any more awkward silence, the lair came into view. It was still located in Middleton, but it was situated in a mountainous region south of the border of Upperton. The hideout was rather hard to spot, surprisingly, as it was one of Drakken's lairs, despite the giant observatory peeking out of a canyon between the mountain peaks. It's earthy tinted metal blended quite well with its surroundings. It was one of those rare occurrences where Drakken bothered to camoflauge one of his many hideouts located around the world.

The vehicle finally descended and came to a stop on the landing pad only feet away from the main entrance. The front door looked like it belonged to a bomb shelter, it's size easily dwarfing the two as they came near. Once inside, 'Shegoh' made herself comfortable, plopping down onto the recliner chair -which only _he_ was allowed to sit on- and looked every which way around the furniture, before finding the remote lying on the floor just off to the side of the chair. Drakken held his tongue though, if only for the moment as he decided this would be his chance to contact Shego without causing his uninvited guest to get suspicious of him. He made a show of clearing his throat as he slowly meandered to the hallway which led to the bedrooms, passing the kitchen counter on his way.

"Ah, Shegoh?" he began, carefully watching the back of the chair that she sat on for any further movements. "I'll be in my room, you know doing 'evil' things! Yes!" he said quickly, continuing towards the hallway and speeding up once he was out of sight. Shegoh muttered a 'whatever', barely paying attention to Drakken's behavior. She was too busy flipping channels on the remote.

Inside of his room, the man closed the door behind him and made a beeline straight for his desk, which was still cluttered with extra schematics from the other day.

"Some plan this turned out to be..!" Drakken growled, grabbing one of the papers, looking at it only briefly before tossing it behind him. "Even without trying, she still thinks she's all that!" he continued, rummaging though the desk. "But she's not, of course! If only that stupid glue bomb didn't hit the remote. Now I have to dea with an evil-er clone of Shego...Ah! Here it is!" he had finally found the sheet of paper he was looking for. Shego's phone number. Initially, Shego never told him her number because she didn't trust him to not call her on her days off, which was a sound reason, although he wouldn't admit it. She'd be getting paid for all of those extra work hours anyway. He honestly didn't see what the problem was.

"I should have saved this number into the phone," he complained in hindsight. Speed dial would have been very convenient right about now. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he held the small sheet of paper in his other hand, dialing as quickly as he could. He was down to the last digit and just about to hit the call button when he heard his door shut.

With a start, Drakken pivoted quickly, his phone already in his lab coat and the small piece of paper hidden under the pile of schematics on his desk. With an internal sigh, he was sure that he hadn't been made.

"Shegoh!" he greeted in genuine surprise, before a confused frown graced his features. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked slowly. The woman had a sheepish expression on her face.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you earlier..." she said somewhat shyly, making a show of shrugging.

"You're _apoologizing_?" the man asked incredulously. Shegoh frowned at the shock on Drakken's face.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it!" she clarified before her face softened. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Uh..." Drakken racked his brain for a good enough reason to satisfy Shegoh, unconsciously stepping back slightly. His leg bumped into the desk behind him and an idea hit him.

"Oh! I'm simply gathering spare blueprints to work on capturing Kim Possible! She did ruin my plan after all," he explained, although at the moment he could care less about capturing his Arch-Nemesis.

"And taking down Shego too, _right_?" the clone interrogated, her mood suddenly seeming angry and suspicious of him, if the narrowing of her eyes were any indication.

Drakken noticed that her mood seemed to change a bit too often to be normal, and she seemed to settle on being angry. Thoughts of the moodulator came to mind, but he forced himself to not think about it.

"Of course, of course!" Drakken quickly agreed, moving towards her and gently pushing her out of the door. "I'll be right out, just gathering a few more things!" Once she was out of the room, he slowly closed the door, exhaling in obvious relief. He hung his head, hoping this would get fixed soon.

Once the door closed, Shegoh tapped her chin in thought. She was certain that Drakken was hiding something, and she'd find out what it was. Deciding that she wouldn't find out today, she figured she would search for her template and Kim Possible. The sooner she got rid of Shego, the sooner she would have Drakken to herself. She backtracked through the hall to find a computer.

* * *

"Ugh!" Shego moaned melodramatically, her shoulders sagging. "I can't believe this!" she complained, beginning to pace back and forth. Ron and Kim watched her warily.

"I need to call Wade," Kim announced reaching into the pocket of her jumpsuit before internally facepalming. "Right..." she muttered in annoyance. She nearly forgot, she was in _Shego's_ body.

"Shego, can you hand me my Kimmunicator?" she inquired stretching out her hand towards Shego. The redhead scoffed before reaching into the pockets of her cargo pants.

"I hope your Nerd Linger has a solution to this..." she muttered darkly, tossing the device to Kim. Ron cringed at the insult, sucking his teeth.

"Well, now I know what it would sound like if KP ever went evil," he said with a shake of his head. Shego rolled her eyes before folding her arms in front of her.

"Oh, shut up, sidekick," she rudely shot back. Ron shook his head again, unimpressed.

"No need to be so bossy, Shego. Besides, if you're gonna be stuck in Kim's body longer than a day, you're gonna need my help," he said cryptically, a smug grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, half-interested, as she lazily examined the red strands of hair in front of her face.

Talk finally died down as the Kimmunicator made a beeping sound.

"Wade, you there?" There was a short silence before the screen came to life, with Shego and Kim looking over either shoulder. Wade was looking at a monitor off to the side, before giving his attention to the main screen. His brows raised in surprise before glancing sideways.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong number?" he began lamely. Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Wade, it's me, Kim. Body switch. This time with you know who..." she announced, turning the screen of the device towards Shego.

"What's up, geek," she greeted with a thumbs up, before the screen quickly came back to face Kim, who was frowning at Shego.

"What?"

Wade didn't seem offended and only chuckled lightly. "Wow, didn't expect Dr. Drakken to try messing with a mind switch machine so soon after last time," he said, addressing Kim.

"You're telling me..." Shego muttered off to the side.

"Anyway," Kim said with a sigh. "Don't suppose you found a way since last time to fix this without the machine?"

Wade scratched the back of his head, an apologetic look on his face. "I don't have a solution on hand. I'd have to have something to go off of for reference."

"Good luck with that," Ron spoke up. "The mind switch machine's pretty much a junkyard sculpture now." Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and scampered upwards to rest on Ron's left shoulder.

Wade winced. "That bad?"

"Mhmm. Very bad," Rufus confirmed.

Kim briefly looked away from the screen, most likely glancing at what remained of the machine. It was a smoking heap, completely unrecognizable from it's undamaged state. It looked more like a flattened metal volcano. The cloning machine wasn't much better off, looking just as destroyed, if not worse. Kim positioned the Kimmunicator so that Wade could get a good look.

"Wow. This looks beyond salvaging..."

Kim positioned the device back in front of her to see Wade tapping his chin in thought.

"I can already tell the motherboard wouldn't have survived an accident like that. But I can probably look into some government databases and see what I can gather."

Wade gave as reassuring smile before typing some strings of code into one of the monitors.

"I should have some workable data in about 7 days-"

"7 days!?" Kim's voice interrupted. Shego snatched the kimmunicator from Kim, a desperate look on her face. "Please, please, please tell me you can get this fixed faster! I will not stand to be in pumpkin's body for another hour! Especially if I have to be around Stoppable!"

"Hey!" a voice called out in offense.

"Sorry, Shego," Wade shrugged, although the smile on his face implied he might have found her distress amusing, if only a little bit. "It'll take some time for me to compile the info I need. I'm basically working from scratch."

Shego only growled before pushing the device back towards Kim, who took it without protest.

"Just do what you can, Wade," Kim insisted. Wade gave a thumbs up.

"Will do!"

"Please and thank you!" she said before shutting off the device. She hesitated a bit, trying to find a pocket on the green and black jumpsuit before managing to spot the holster on her left leg. She looked towards Shego and Ron to find that the former's eye was twitching and the latter was struggling not to guffaw.

"What?"

Shego only gave her a disbelieving look, as if she had said something extremely offensive. "'Please and thank you'? You _do_ remember you're in _my_ body right?"

Kim only half smiled after realizing why she was so annoyed. "Oh puh-leeze. It's _no_ big," she added, breaking into a laugh along with Ron.

"Stop that!" Shego demanded. "Keep that up, and I _will_ hurt you!"

"Lighten up, Shego, nobody's here," Ron dismissed, to Shego's chagrin. "Anyway, we need to get back home," Ron continued, placing a fist under his chin as he began to think.

"So, what are you guys gonna do? I'm guessing you two are crashing at Kim's place, right?"

"And why in the world would I be within one hundred miles of you losers?" Shego asked with a raised brow.

"You do remember we've switched bodies?" Kim inquired, examining Shego's hair. "By the way, how do you get your hair to stay straight at this length?"

"Don't remind me," Shego ordered, pinching her nose. "And I use lavender oil," she added as an afterthought.

Ron and Rufus glanced at each other, shrugging simultaneously. "Girl talk, I guess," Ron stated and his companion nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Once Drakken was sure that he'd be left alone for at least a few minutes, he removed his phone from his pocket and the note containing Shego's number. After successfully dialing the number and hitting the talk button, he slowly began to pace back and forth, already brainstorming what he could do to rectify the situation. His genius mind ran millions of plans and schemes as he tried to figure out what to do with Shegoh.

She was the first successful clone that he'd created, he thought with no small amount of pride, even if her creation was completely by accident. A while back, he wasn't sure if it had been weeks or months, but when he had created those clones to finally dispose of Kim Possible, they weren't actually clones in the technical sense. They were more like bootleg copies. But Shegoh was an exact replica, down to the molecular level, although she seemed more prone to anger than even Shego's legendary temper.

"We're sorry," an automated voice interrupted his internal rambling and pacing. "The number you have called is not available. Please call back and try again," the robotic, uninterested voice concluded before hanging up on him without prompting. Drakken looked at his phone as if willing it to explode with a mere thought. Resisting the counterproductive urge to throw the offending phone to the ground, he scoffed instead.

"Gah! You'd think Shego would figure to answer her phone under the circumstances!" he muttered in complaint. "No matter," he resolved, placing the phone -after adding Shego's number to speed dial- back into his pocket, an idea already coming to him. "I may need to find Shego in a roundabout way," he figured. He quickly stepped over to his door, opening it just so. The hallway was currently empty, so Shegoh must have been off somewhere else in the lair. The hallway was occupied only by hanging pictures depicting previous tenants of the current lair, all of them supervillains, except the very first, which had an uncanny resemblance to George Washington. He peeked his head out, looking every which way before walking out and closing the door silently. What he would need to do was create a Plasma Triangulator, he thought as he looked over the hallway railing, keeping an eye out for Shegoh. Since Kim Possible and Shego had switched bodies, it was most likely that they would be in the same general area. The Triangulator would help him to locate the unique heat signature of Shego's body.

Drakken half smiled in triumph. He now had a solid plan to act upon! All he needed were the necessary components for his project. He had reached the stairs now, and did his best to mask any noise he'd make walking down. He was grateful that the stairs were not made of wood.

So! The first component needed would be a diamond, which would then be superheated enough to create a burst of plasma which, from it's analysis, he could use as reference to track down Shego. Luckily, the diamond was already accounted for, waiting in his lab for whatever grand scheme that happened to enter his mind involving a crystal for whatever reason.

He had reached his lab, opening the reinforced door with just a bit of effort. The lights in the room lit up immediately upon sensing a person stepping inside. Making a beeline towards his work station, he took a seat in front of a modest looking, metallic table, a laser device the size of a Blu-Ray player sitting atop it. It looked like a cross between a microscope and a sewing machine. On the tray area sat a diamond, ready for experimentation. He had just placed protective eyewear that resembled shades on and set to work.

* * *

Leaving the industrial sector of Middleton, the taxi made it onto the freeway back towards the suburbs. It's passengers consisted of two disgruntled women and a pondering man and his pet naked mole rat.

Kim, or the person occupying Kim's body sat at the left end of the backseat, staring out the window while the side of her face rested on her hand. The real Kim, who was effectively in Shego's body sat at the opposite end, a bit morose while staring forward, arms folded in front of her chest.

This left Ron wedged in the middle, and feeling a bit uncomfortable as he was left with little wiggle room. Rufus was forced to higher ground as a result, and settled on seating himself on Ron's right shoulder.

Ron sighed melodramatically, his shoulders sagging at a distance to be too forced to be natural. Kim, or rather, Shego only glared at him briefly before returning her gaze out the window. To her, the passing scenery on the other side of the window was much more interesting and she could practically sense that Stoppable was about to whine and complain.

Kim also glanced at Ron, not out of annoyance, but rather out of concern.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim asked with a raised brow. Even after the novelty of mind switching had worn off just a bit, Ron never imagined he'd hear Shego's voice of all things uttering a question remotely related to what Kim just asked. Ron simply shrugged. Where he'd been forced to sit seemed to passively enforce the uncomfortable situation, for him, at least.

"Remind me again why I had to sit in the middle?"

Shego forcefully rolled her eyes at her too-accurate prediction but didn't say anything else.

Kim shook her head, realizing she should have expected such an anti-climactic conundrum to be plaguing her best friend.

"Shego's not exactly willing to sit directly next to her arch-rival," she answered, her voice making it sound like she was being unintentionally snarky. "She wouldn't get in the car otherwise."

Ron rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a finger and Rufus seemed to imitate the gesture. "Wait a minute," Ron uttered seriously. "Weren't you two talking about hair products not fifteen minutes ago?"

"Just because we talk about hair care doesn't make us friends," Kim clarified, complete with a chopping gesture with her hand as if to emphasize her point. She made it sound as if it was a simple concept.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Uh-uh," Rufus supplied, shrugging from atop Ron's shoulder. It didn't make any more sense to Rufus than it did Ron.

"This is why you're a boy," she declared with a smug but friendly grin.

"I'll probably never completely understand how women's minds work," the blonde stated half seriously, shaking his head. As an afterthought, he glanced over to his opposite side, noticing that Shego hadn't spoken a word since they all packed into the car. He nudged Kim's arm inconspicuously, and gestured his head in Shego's direction after catching Kim's eye with a smile.

Shego hadn't noticed that Kim and her sidekick's conversation seemed to trail off into silence as she continued to stare out the window. What was occupying her mind was the expression on Dr. D's face when he was "kidnapped", and by an exact copy of her no less! She knew she should have said something once she found out the cloning machine was involved. Sometimes, it was easy for her to forget the extent of the mad scientist's intelligence. His personality definitely seemed to mask it often. So she was caught just a bit off balance by the fact that the clone was not only dangerous, but a real functioning clone.

That worried her a little. And she definitely wouldn't say it aloud, especially in front of Kimmie and her sidekick, but she was worried about the blue fool. If the whole warehouse situation was any indication, her 'twin' was a little off, especially if she was willing to off her so quickly. It reminded her of one of those cheesy sci-fi movies Drakken convinced her to watch.

"Should we tell her?" Ron's voice interrupted her train of thought and she shifted her eyes in their direction. Stoppable had a retarded grin on his face while Kim was still looking forward but caught her glancing briefly at her.

"What, Stoppable?" she decided to humor him with a glare, upset that her brooding, as uncharacteristic as it seemed, was interrupted. She inclined her head in the two teens' direction as if slightly bored.

"Did you enjoy high school?" he asked with fake innocence. Shego frowned. Actually, she did enjoy high school, but Stoppable's question came off as a bit random.

"It was _okay_ ," Shego replied neutrally, not sure where the boy was going with this. "Why?"

"Could you pose as Kim in school?"

Shego straightened in her seat. "What! Why?"

"Just until you guys get switched back," he added assuredly.

"And I promise I'll stay in sight! I don't want my grades to suffer because of this whole sitch," Kim cosigned. Shego ignored the teenage slang she once again heard in her own voice.

"Hmm...Little Kimmie's afraid of her grades dropping, eh?" she asked conspiratorially with a crooked smile. That gave her an idea. Dr. D _did_ say he wanted to ruin Kim Possible's reputation. It'd be pretty funny if she suddenly became a problem child at school.

"I know what you're thinking, Shego. No reputation smearing!"

Shego merely scoffed before turning her attention back to the window. "It'd probably do you a lot of good if everybody didn't think you were a goody-two shoes," she responded boredly.

"Speaking of good," Kim said. "I wonder what would happen if you suddenly started taking up heroics..."

Shego's grin died as Kim's statement brought to mind her brief career as part of Team Go. Kim and Ron noticed her shudder momentarily.

"Alright, alright," she relented. I'll go to your stupid school..."

As the taxi finally reached the suburbs, Shego hoped that Drakken was faring okay.


	6. Chapter 6

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The mad scientist lifted his protective eyewear to rest on his forehead. His grin grew wide as he rubbed his hands excitedly as if he were gazing upon a large buffet of food.

"It's finally FINISHED!" Drakken declared, his voice rising in volume. He gingerly picked up his latest invention and raised it high into the air, much like a famous adventurer admiring a treasure.

Slowing lowering his arm so as not to drop it, he tucked it under his arm like a football and stood from his seat. Using his foot, he pushed the chair forward to sit under the table and slowly made his way back to the lab door. Locating Shego or at least the Possible girl in Shego's body shouldn't take too long now, he thought. With his new _Plasma Triangulator_ , he should have his actual sidekick back in no time. All he had to do was bypass his house guest...

He pushed the door open, belatedly realizing someone was standing on the other side.

"Gah!" he shouted, as it dawned on him that it was Shegoh standing there, arms folded in front of her chest. She didn't seem upset this time, but her raised eyebrow implied that she was impatient.

Drakken fumbled for the device in his hands, nearly dropping it on the ground. "Sh-Shegoh! What are you uh," he paused, finally managing to get a stable grip on his invention and retucked it under his arm. "Ahem!" Drakken cleared his throat and straightened his posture, doing his best to project a confident demeanor. "This is my private lab, Shegoh. Even _you_ aren't allowed in here."

"You've been down here for nearly four hours," she retorted. Drakken raised one end of his brow, a bit oblivious to the point of the inquiry.

"So?" He questioned, trying his best to somewhat move the device in his hands out of Shegoh's line of sight. Unfortunately, the movement drew her eyes from him to the metallic object he was attempting to hide. She leaned sideways a bit as if trying to look over his shoulder and Drakken mirrored the movement. Shegoh leaned the opposite direction and her boss followed suit.

"What's that you're hiding?"

"None of your concern, Shegoh!" Drakken asserted as he attempted to brush past her. However, Shegoh tried to make a reach for it and the Doctor backpedalled a bit in an attempt to make space . The two ended up playing a game of keep away, with Drakken trying to keep the device out of reach. The woman made several grabs for the device and Drakken tried his best to move his arms away as quickly as he could without dropping his invention.

"C'mon, let me see!" she insisted. Eventually, she managed to snatch the object out of the doc's grip, to his chagrin. The keep away game was suddenly reversed, albeit Shegoh didn't have nearly as much trouble keeping the device out of Drakken's reach. The villainess had her arm outstretched and palm planted on Drakken's face while said doctor attempted to reach for the _triangulator_ , his arms flailing in a weird parody of a windmill.

"Give it back!" he ordered, his command sounding extremely distorted and muffled with the thief's gloved hand planted on his face.

"Plasma Triangulator..." Shegoh read the label aloud. "If I'm guessing right, this can track down the other me, huh?"

"That was the idea..." Drakken mumbled, all but having given up on playing dumb, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Shegoh shrugged, walking off with the _Triangulator_ in hand. "I'll be back, shouldn't take long," she announced.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dr. Drakken queried, initially running to catch up with the clone sidekick.

"What's it look like? I'm gonna get rid of Kimmie and _take care_ of other me."

The scientist looked reflective momentarily before jogging to catch up with Shegoh, belatedly realizing she continued to walk. She had already passed by the living room where the TV had already been turned off.

Drakken gasped. He was running out of time! He had been hoping to find Shego and his arch-nemesis and switch their minds back to their correct bodies before Evil-er Shego caught wind of what he was planning.

"I should have built the portable mind switch machine before the triangulator," he mumbled in silent complaint, jogging past the living room himself to catch up with Shegoh.

"Shegoh! I'm going with you!" He declared, trying once more to snatch the device away. She moved her arm out of his reach, this time without even bothering to look behind her.

"I don't think so, Dr. D," she retorted with a raised brow, resting her free arm on the frame of the open front door. "Who's to say you aren't going to try and stop me?" She asked with a knowing smile. Drakken cleared his throat nervously.

"Whaat..? Try to stop you? What are you talking about?" he shrugged dramatically in mock offense. Drakken gulped, noticing that Shegoh's amused expression dropped halfway through his mumbling.

"I'll stop talking," Drakken deflated a bit and took a cautious step back.

"I'm doing this on my own," she resolved, taking a step towards Drakken. The blue man shuffled backwards as inconspicuously as he could manage. "Besides," she added with a small laugh. "You won't have to worry about anything since I'll be the one and only Shego," she pinched the side of Drakken's face as she said this, only chuckling at Drakken's unnerved expression.

Drakken made a face at the rather dark comment.

As Shegoh began to take off with a wave, Drakken made haste back to the lab. He'd have to contact Shego before it was too late!

He grabbed the phone from his pocket once again, tapping his foot impatiently. The line began to ring and his tapping began to pick up speed as if mirroring his worry.

"We're sorry, but the number you have called-"

"Nggh! Curses!" Drakken shouted, this time actually resorting to throwing the phone to the ground, stomping away from it.

"Hmm," Drakken calmed down, folding his arms in front of him. "Theoretically, it'll be harder to find them if Kim Possible doesn't go all glowy-hands..."

He tapped his chin, glancing at the phone he had thrown, a bit disappointed that he hadn't actually managed to damage it. At all. With an irritated exhale, he stomped back towards the phone, and pressed the end call button, placing it back into his lab coat pocket.

He sat in front of the workbench, another idea forming in his mind.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was short but the next one won't be. I'm aiming to keep each chapter at an average of 2k words or more. Had some business to take care of today, wanted to have a chapter out since it's been a while.


	7. Chapter 7

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

It had begun to get a bit darker out as the early evening approached and the sun already began to set. Thankfully, the whole body switch fiasco happened after school. On the somewhat bright side, there would be some rest involved before having to deal with Middleton High.

At least, Shego was hoping to get early shut eye. Firstly, Stoppable was still in the Possible family's house, seated on the floor next to the bed while concentrating on a notebook. His face displayed extreme focus while he tapped his pencil repeatedly against the paper of a large textbook. Shego's now raven-haired rival was seated a fair but not far distance from her at the foot of the bed.

"We still need to do our homework," Kim announced to Shego, as if reading her annoyed thoughts, stepping over to the bookshelf. Her backpack lay flat on the floor next to the shelf and she pulled several sheets of paper from it before returning to her seat at the bed. Shego was reclining at the front of the bed, her back resting on the headboard and she settled on not rolling her eyes upon seeing the worksheets.

"Seriously? You could have had that work finished before we got out the cab," Shego complained. That ride was nearly 20 minutes long! Ron shook his head slowly as if about to scold a child. His smugness was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Shego, I don't know if you noticed, but the whole ride back was extremely bumpy. It messes with my concentration!" he said with a cock of his head to the side, as if explaining something extremely basic.

"AKA, 'I'm lazy and didn't feel like it'," the villaness interpreted, complete with a goofy impersonation of the sidekick's voice. Kim snorted unintentionally, covering her mouth with a hand, while Ron didn't respond, his expression conveying full on 'serious face'.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you saw this homework! Barkin has it out for me, I tell ya!" Ron insisted, waving the sheets of paper in his hand with nearly wild abandon. I don't see how he expects me to get four pages of math done in a day!"

Kim's dark brows shot downward, her new face conveying an irritation that seemed more exaggerated than it really was. "Ron. Today's Monday."

Ron blinked once. "What's your point?" he queried with a careless shrug. Kim's shoulders slumped in defeat at Ron's familiar antics.

"Give me that!" Shego demanded, hopping off the bed and stomping over to Stoppable. She snatched the papers out of Ron's hand, drawing out an offended gasp from the freckled teen. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she examined the characters written on the sheets and shook her head in mild disapproval.

"Are you kidding me? You're having trouble with precalculus? This stuff's simple!" she rapped a knuckle on the paper for emphasis.

Ron looked away imperiously. "Easy for you to say, High School graduater," he shot back with a tone that might have been disgust, but it was hard to be offended, as ridiculous as Ron's sentence was.

Shego only shook her head again, glancing at Kim's backpack.

"Awright, pumpkin, gimme a pencil."

Kim rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. She reached into her pack and tossed the writing utensil to Shego, who caught it even while her eyes were still glued to the papers. Giving the problems on the paper another once over, she targeted a blank space on the page, jotting something down. Ron and Kim shared a glance, the latter shrugging in reply to the former's raised brow.

"Here, just follow the formula," Shego ordered, lazily waving the sheets of paper in front of Stoppable. The boy sighed in mild irritation, seeing as how the villainess wasn't bothering to return the papers to him after snatching them out of his hand. He stood up and walked closer within reach of his homework, snatching it back as quickly as he dared, which turned out to not be that quickly, before returning to his spot on the floor.

Several minutes passed by and Ron began to write on the paper. Kim glanced occasionally at Ron's progress. He continued to focus on the math work with a studious expression on his face, making a couple different facial expressions, rotating between confusion, realization, and somewhere in between. Shego wasn't paying attention at all, resting on the bed and boredly staring at the ceiling.

After another twenty minutes, Ron finally exclaimed he was finished, nearly making Shego jump with a start. She had begun to doze off. She would need to ask Kimmie where she got her mattress. For now, she erased the thought from her mind and propped an elbow on Kim's bed and sat up. The owner in question was reviewing Ron's work, mild surprise on her face.

"Wow," was all she critiqued, holding the papers closer to her face and shuffling between them. "I always tried to walk Ron through the problem, but-Why didn't I think of this?" she looked towards Shego for an answer. She was examining her fingernails as if for the first time, and in all technicality, it was.

Ron looked just as confused and settled on shrugging, even though Kim couldn't see the gesture. "What can I say? Guess I'm more of a visual learner," he self analyzed, taking the papers back from Kim's loose grip. "Once I saw the formula, it was easy!" His grin was wide, proud of the fact that his homework was finished before 10pm.

* * *

"Uh, Kim, you sure it's a good idea to be comin' to school right now?"

Shego had already went ahead to Middleton High to acquaint herself with the school schedule, so Kim and Ron were left with time alone while making their way to school.

"It's no big, right? I'm just here to keep an eye on Shego -You know, make sure she doesn't try anything," Kim explained, folding her arms in front of herself somewhat self consciously. Kim had yet to get used to the fact that Shego was so much taller than Ron. Not by much, she admitted internally, but it was still a bit off-putting. Ron tapped his chin with a raised brow, a face he usually took on when considering previously un-thought of information.

"I guess," he considered, glancing briefly away from her, noticing the large school billboard peeking through the horizon up ahead. 'Brain Transplant. Fact or Fiction?' was plastered on it's surface with it's usual big letters. "But I doubt she'd try anything," he shrugged with a confident sureness. "Both of you have the same problem, and she can't use her flaming hands of pain right now-" Ron paused in his explanation, glancing at Kim, one of his eyebrows still raised as if in a perpetual state.

"What?" Kim queried quickly, unnerved by his worried-looking stare.

"Does that mean you can throw green fire around, now?" he asked, pointing at her nearest hand.

"Oh!" Kim exhaled in relief that Ron wasn't in fact worried about something. She stared down at her hand, balling it into a fist briefly before relaxing it.

"Uh, not sure. I don't know how to do it," she replied with a helpless shrug. "And I'm not particularly hard-pressed to ask Shego either," she asserted, shooting down Ron's next question before he had the chance to voice it. Stoppable merely voiced a "meh," before letting the subject drop.

"Anyway, where was I..?" he continued, scratching at the back of his head. Movement in Ron's pocket caught both teens eyes, and noticed Rufus shoot out of the blonde's pocket before scampering up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Uh-huh, school! No problem!" he chattered quickly with a nod of his head. Ron smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks buddy! That's right!" Ron said cheerfully. "Yeah, KP, I don't think she'd try anything while you two are switched. I'm sure she cares about her reputation as much as you do yours."

"I guess so," Kim uttered, somewhat uplifted by Ron's support.

"Besides, you got the Ron-Man to handle this and Wade workin' his magic. Everything should be back to normal by the weekend!"

"You're right!" Kim agreed, her enthusiasm nearly matching Ron's in it's intensity. Everything would be fine! Heck, Shego helped Ron with his math homework, that had to count for something! As the entrance neared closer, she nodded to herself. It was only going to be 6 more days.

"I'll probably need to get a visitor's pass, I'll meet up with you later," she waved briefly at Ron, which he returned, before splitting up once they got to the front of the main office door.

Luckily, Ron wasn't late as he slipped into class just before the bell rang, an ominous sound for anyone yet to enter the room. He took his usual seat next to where Kim would be, now occupied by Shego. He leaned toward her a bit, making sure to keep his voice low.

"So, were the classes hard to find?" he whispered, his voice coming out quite loud and raspy despite his best efforts. Shego turned her gaze to him without moving her head, only shrugging before looking back towards the front.

"Stoppable!" sounded an overly masculine voice. Ron quickly straightened in his seat, caught off guard by the fact that Barkin was in the class and not their usual math teacher.

"Ehe...Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Ron nearly squeaked.

The Vice Principal and now also, substitute Math teacher made his way to his desk while collecting homework from the students.

"I hope you have your homework with you. It'll be your only reprieve from detention," he said with deliberate slowness, reaching his hand out expectantly. Ron's face lit up at the mention of last night's homework, pulling the sheets of stapled together paper from inside his desk that he stuck in there when he walked in.

"Actually, got it right here, Mr. B!" he announced proudly, eliciting gasps from other students within the room. He gave them all a public display of his frown to show them what he thought of their disbelief.

Mr. Barkin took the homework from Stoppable, glancing only briefly at the content written on the paper.

"Strange," he said aloud. "Actually bringing homework on time." The man stroked his chin in thought as he moved the paper around in one hand as if it was meant to disappear any moment.

"Good work, Stoppable," he concluded as he continued passed him to collect the rest of the students' works. Ron almost smiled before it was interrupted by Barkin.

"Is what I _would_ say, but -Well, we'll see after it's graded," he amended, turning back to the homework collection. He collected Shego's papers next, simply muttering "Possible" in basic greeting before moving along. Once he was out of earshot, Shego turned to Ron, shaking her head.

"Sounds like you don't do your homework. Like, at all," she whispered accusingly.

"Hey, if you hadn't noticed, he's kind of a scary dude!" Ron whispered back harshly, struggling to keep his voice level. It seemed to be competing somewhere between raspy and croaky.

"I dunno," she replied, tapping her chin in thought as she watched Barkin with a critical eye. "He's kinda cute."

"That is sick and wrong," he gasped, forcing himself to remember it was not Kim who said that, it was Shego! Kim would never call Barkin cu-. Cut...He couldn't say it. Those two words didn't belong in the same sentence! Rufus was in wholehearted agreement, poking his head out of his buddy's pocket, simulating a weak stomach and pointing at his open mouth.

"Couldn't have said it better, Rufus," he whispered with a nod.

* * *

A/N: Remember that one episode where Shego was a substitute teacher at Middleton high? Well, if you're thinking what I'm thinking...Ehehehehe...


	8. Chapter 8

This has no real set time that it takes place, except before the finale. Logo by Motor Ed of Deviant Art.

 **Chapter 8**

After checking into the main office, Kim was asked to take a seat by the receptionist while she set up the temporary pass. Something about needing extra guest form sheets. The vacant chair was located right across from the faculty member's desk, and directly next to the doorway that led into the hall.

While Kim waited, it felt somewhat awkward to be inside of the school and not actually be seated in a classroom. As the seconds turned into minutes, she idly twiddled her fingers, glancing every which way and ocassionally at her hands, which she now knew were just as pale as the rest of Shego's body. For obvious reasons, she hadn't wanted to show up at the school in Shego's jumpsuit, much to the villainess' disagreement, so they compromised on a simple green T-shirt with black jeans. Kim internally rolled her eyes at the color scheme, obviously Shego's idea, although she had to admit, internally at least, that there was some merit to the fashion.

Suddenly, the door swung open, allowing entry of a built man with an aura that demanded discipline, walking with a clear military posture. Kim was rather surprised that it was Mr. Barkin who stepped into the office. The guy seemed to be everywhere, she thought with no small amount of dry humor. He was looking intently at whatever was in his hands, so he apparently hadn't noticed her.

"Here's the extra forms, Mrs. Jensen," the man announced, idly waving a pack of papers in his hands as he made his way towards the receptionist's desk.

"Ah, thank you" she replied, pausing in her typing on the computer to take the offered papers. Barkin nodded his head in acknowledgement as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Strange that we don't get many visitors, yet we run out of passes so quickly," He casually observed. He shrugged the analysis off though. "So, who's the lucky camper here to see the little monsters-I mean...Students," he smoothly amended with a cough. Miss. Jensen simply nodded toward Kim with an amused smile. "The young lady here is visiting the school to take a look around."

Shego was suddenly self conscious as Barkin's attention was now on her, and he seemed to be studying her face. She smiled nervously in reaction to his piercing stare and for a brief irrational moment, she was worried that Mr. Barkin figured out who she was before the look on his face took on a mask of professionalism. he stuck his hand out, offering a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss..?" He ventured, his incomplete statement obviously an invitation for her to introduce herself. Unfortunately, Kim was unsure if she should introduce herself as Shego or not. Was that even her real name? And wouldn't _Shego Go_ sound a bit strange? Figuring she'd have to wing it, she said the first name that came to mind.

"Uh, Sharon Go, nice to meet you, heh..." she said quickly with veiled nervousness. But if Mr. Barkin was aware of it, he didn't show that he noticed. Instead, he simply smiled as he wrote the name onto the fresh guest pass that Mrs. Jensen handed to him. Kim smiled appreciatively and took the offered slip.

"And you?" she asked with fake innocence to keep up the charade.

"Steven Barkin," the large man replied, his chest puffed while making a show of straightening his tie. "But please. Call me Steven," he asserted. "Or Steve. Or Stevie-Whatever rolls off the tongue a little better," he stated huskily with an almost imperceptible wiggle of his eyebrows.

 _Oh this is just_ wrong. Kim cringed inwardly. Never did she think she'd be on the receiving end of Mr. Barkin's flirting. Under _any_ circumstances.

"So, do you need a tour guide-"

"No!" Kim uttered much too quickly before backpedalling. "I mean, uh...No thanks, I know my way around," she deflected with a nervous laugh, raising her hands in a placating gesture. This time, she began backpedalling in the literal sense. The man simply raised a confused brow. "Just seeing how my cousin's doing in school is all." Without giving Mr. Barkin a chance to say anything else she backed out of the office and into the hallway.

"Hmm..."

Barkin stared out the open doorway leading into the hallway for several seconds before turning on his heel to face the receptionist's desk. The woman had a knowing grin on her face and only chuckled lightly before returning to her typing.

"What?" Barkin asked a bit self-consciously. Miss Jensen only shook her head as if dismissing his worry. "Oh, nothing," she evaded, as if she was privy to some inside joke.

Mr. Barkin only scratched his chin before shrugging internally. His thoughts drifted to the mystery woman. "What exotic beauty..." he muttered to himself. He'd decided he'd have to get to know the lady before she left the school. Or at least get her number. Knowing his luck, he just might get the chance with all the teacher substitutions he'd been obligated to cover.

"Sharon..." he muttered half aloud, committing the name to memory.

"What was that?" Mrs. Jensen inquired distractedly, still focused on her typing.

Barkin almost started, forgetting the receptionist was even in the room. "Nothing," he assured absentmindedly. "I wonder what student could _possibly_ be related to _her_..." he stated in whispered afterthought, remembering the pale woman's last words. Her complexion was of the sort he'd never seen before, but it was eye catching. Beautiful, even.

Shrugging, he took a step towards the door to the next class he'd be covering. His mind briefly wondered what could possibly be causing all these teacher absences so close to each other.

After leaving the office, Kim quickly made her way towards the class she would be attending. The bell had rung only minutes before, so she struggled initially to remember which class she would have been heading towards with Ron. All of the students pouring out of different class rooms threw off her concentration. She had hoped to slip into a classroom and shadow Ron and Shego without drawing too much attention, but that was now impossible. Kim's now exotic appearance was difficult to overlook as she started to receive appraising looks from many of the students she happened to pass by.

 _Come on,_ Kim thought irritably. Why was there such a long walking distance between classrooms? She tried her best to ignore the stares she was receiving. She power walked passed multiple classrooms, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She finally neared the Latin class she was sure they'd be heading to before something in her pocket began vibrating.

For a moment, she thought it was her Kimmunicator, but she remembered that it wasn't set on vibrate. feeling through her pockets, she pulled out a smartphone, a logo of a half eaten orange on the back of it.

Was this a Uphone V7? This wasn't even in the market yet!

Kim bit her bottom lip. Of course Shego must have stolen it at some point.

"Maybe it's Dr. Drakken," she realized, sliding her thumb across the screen to answer it, enjoying messing around with a not yet in stock smart phone more than she should have.

"Hello?"

"Shego!?"

"Uh, no this is Kim-"

"Oh! Right, right, of course. Possible! The situation's just gotten worse! Shego's clone, she-"

"Dr. Drakken?" Kim ventured at the sudden pause. Drakken's statement was immediately interrupted by a dead line tone. She waited several seconds before a dial tone began beeping, signifying that the connection ended. She brought the phone away from her ear to look at the screen.

"Call dropped..." Kim sighed, pocketing the phone. If it was urgent enough, Dr. Drakken would call her back. Right now, she needed to check the Math class to keep an eye on both Shego and Ron. But Mostly Shego.

Looking through the classroom's door window, her eyes widened upon noticing Barkin collecting homework from the students.

"Ugh, out of all the classes, he's substituting for the first one?" she sighed in defeat. "No time like the present," she muttered darkly before opening the door and walking into the room with purpose.

She was expecting to turn some heads by her entrance due to her exotic pale skin contrasting with her pitch black hair, but not for all eyes to turn to her. This caused a pregnant silence to commence (even Barkin was at a loss for words).

"Um," Kim hesitated only for a split second, glancing between the curious faces of the students. "Don't mind me! Just visiting!" she said somewhat stiffly. She grabbed a spare chair by the wall, propping it between Ron and _Oh no_ , it was Bonnie!

Kim tried not to make her train of thought malfunction. She really wished she'd paid attention to where Ron was seated! And there was no way she could just move the chair after setting it down; there was no turning back. Bonnie, like everyone else, was staring her down, her eyebrow raised when she set her chair down next to Ron, but she hadn't made a comment about it. Kim could only imagine what Rockwaller was thinking. She did her best to inconspicuously not make eye contact with the school's resident diva.

Seeing Ron's smile and greeting nod though, was enough to put Kim's nerves at ease.

Until Shego rolled her eyes at the distraction she'd caused the class, dampening her mood almost immediately.

"Ahem!" Mr. Barkin cleared his throat, realizing at last that class had slowed to a standstill. The class returned it's attention to Barkin. He stood from his seat, activating the projector in the center of the class. He then stepped over to the door and dimmed the lights, making the projector seem to glow from the lack of ambient light. The blackboard was awash in a giant display of the current class assignment, much of it's concepts similar to the homework turned in at the beginning of class.

With nothing to occupy her time besides keeping an eye on Shego, Kim crossed her arms, glancing around the room listlessly. Unfortunately, neither Kim's Kimmunicator nor Shego's phone made any attempt to distract her from the lack of action, making her bounce one of her legs silently in irritation.

"Hey Kim," Ron gently nudged her arm with his elbow. "Any word from Wade yet?"

"Yeah, school isn't half over, and I'm reminded why I disliked it so much..." Shego silently chimed in.

Kim shrugged apologetically, making Shego scowl.

"I thought Nerd Linger would have figured something out by now..."

"Patience, Shego...patience..." Ron whispered, making a show of breathing in then out. Shego's brows lowered, clear irritation on her face.

Luckily, before Shego could snap a remark at him, the first bell rung loudly, and the students filed out all too eagerly.

"Stoppable!" called a voice from within the exiting crowd. Ron sighed tiredly, already recognizing the source of the voice. Rufus peeked his head out to shake his head as well.

"What's got you looking pitiful?" Shego asked half-curiously, turning to notice Ron had stopped walking.

"Okay, so you know how you're Kim's rival n' stuff?"

Shego nodded, not getting where he was headed. "Yeah, and..?"

"Well Kim's school rival is..." Ron shuddered and Rufus pointed to his open mouth, pretending to throw up. "Bonnie...If she's not bothering Kim, she's aiming her mean words at me."

"C'mon, Ron, let's just get out of here," Kim suggested. Ron agreed, but they weren't able to get clear of the school entrance fast enough. Shego raised an eyebrow as the girl known as Bonnie stepped up to the group with hands on her hips. Shego had to admit, she had an impressive scowl on her face.

"What kind of game do you think you're pulling?"

"Huh?" Ron responded in kind, utterly confused by the question. "Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Kim's school rival only seemed to scowl more deeply in reply, if that was possible.

"Who's your new _friend_?" she asked sarcastically, lazily pointing at Kim's new appearance.

Rufus chittered angrily, shaking his fist at Bonnie, although he went ignored by her.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Kim asserted. "No one invited you over here anyway."

Bonnie skillfully rolled her eyes at Kim. " _Excuse_ me," Bonnie said, not sorry at all, "This is Middleton High, which is _my_ stomping grounds. I'll get back to you in a second," she dismissed, waving her off lazily. Shego held her breath to keep from laughing at Kim's offended expression. Before Ron could formulate an answer, she raised her palm to face him in a gesture of silence. "No need to answer. I see you're trying to subvert the food chain."

"Uh, are you like, trying to monitor what friends I have?" Ron questioned innocently while simultaneously ignoring her statement and scratching his head.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Stoppable? You can't have friends that are _too_ good looking, that is _not_ good for my credibility."

"Did you make that rule 5 seconds ago?" Ron questioned again

Shego sidled next to Kim holding in a snicker. "She says I'm _too_ good looking," she whispers to her, struggling to stop from snorting in amusement. Kim only frowned heavily.

"That's besides the point! Let me tell you something," Bonnie folded her arms, walking past them and purposefully bumping her shoulder against him. " Undermining the system doesn't work like that."

"Hey! You know I don't care about the food chain," he replied a bit resentfully, as she turned the corner.

"You're _still_ a loser!"

Ron craned his head backwards in annoyance. "Ugh. What'd I ever do to her?"

Once Bonnie was out of earshot, Shego broke down in laughter.

"Okay, okay, I _like_ her," she approved, her shoulders still rocking. "You're friends can't be _too_ good looking," she imitated, before cracking up again. "She is a textbook school diva," she observed, finally calming down. "I'm gonna have so much dirt on you by the time this is over..."

"Yeah, well, don't get too happy. At least you didn't have to deal with Mr. Barkin's flirting..." Kim retorted, beginning to walk out the door, prompting Ron and Shego to follow.

"Woah, he was _flirting_ with you!?" Ron interrogated, waving his arms to get her attention.

"Yeah. It was _so_ not cool," Kim complained. "He insisted I called him _Stevie._ "

"Ha," Shego scoffed. "I don't give pet names unless I'm insulting them."

"I've noticed," Kim growled in mild irritation.

"Ladies, look at the bright side," Ron announced. "First day out of the way, and no fights with evil clones," he spread his arms out as he walked ahead of them. "Only 6 days left, at the _most_. Wade's got this. I bet Evil-er Shego doesn't even know where we are."

"As long as we don't have to deal with _Bonnie_ ," Kim pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Shego smiled maliciously at the thought of another student giving Kim a hard time.


End file.
